Solved Mystery
by COOKIECHEESEMAN
Summary: Morgan's game ending is quite suspicious. Here, she solves the mystery, but is it a good thing? Major spoilers contained within! RobinxLissa as her parents.


Author's Notes

This is definitely not the kind of story I've ever written before. I must be going insane. Hope you guys feel fulfilled reading it! It may SEEM depressing as you read it, but don't worry, it gets cleared up in a good way, so don't leave halfway through!

Oh yes. While obviously some stuff about the story is made up or based on assumptions, (as well as revealing HUGE spoilers) other parts may be incorrect based on my lack of information about certain things. Please give me the benefit of the doubt if this occurs! You could ask me about something specifically if you want, though. I don't mind!

* * *

Solved Mystery

Morgan never knew where she came from, but after all the time she spent with her father and his wife, she didn't mind. She still loved her father, and she grew to love her mother as well, even though she never recovered any memories of her. She was her mother, and daughters loved their mothers. Her brother, Owain, was out there in his personality, but she found no other she could rely on more than him, at least until she found her own husband. Yes, life was good for Morgan.

Until that faithful day... when everything changed...

* * *

Immediately after the war, Chrom put the Fell Dragon back to sleep, and Ylisse was at peace. Before everyone could rest, though, there was a final mission to complete: save The Voice. Due to time, they could not save her from the Risen that trapped her during the Valm invasion. However, the Risen had seemed perfectly content merely observing The Voice, and they did not attempt to kill her until they knew she was being rescued by Chrom and his forces. With their leader fallen, the Risen barely put up a fight, and The Voice was quickly recovered from their clutches.

When the army regrouped after the mission, formalities were exchanged knowing that there were still battles to be fought in the unknown regions of the Outrealms. Nonetheless, due to the mysterious time continuum of the Outrealms, the army did not need to go anytime soon, which allowed time for the group to get acquainted with each other.

This opportunity gave Morgan the chance to meet The Voice, who turned out to be Lady Tiki from the war of the Lodestar, Marth. Within a few minutes, they appeared to hit it off with each other quite easily, and Morgan quickly realized she knew way too much about Tiki to have just met her. And then, the memories came flooding back to her like a tidal wave:

Tiki was Morgan's real mother.

Not Lissa, her father's wife.

Nobody could believe it. Robin, Morgan's father, had never betrayed Lissa, and Lissa had never betrayed Robin. Tiki had never met Robin until the very day she was rescued. They realized Morgan was telling the truth, however, when Lissa and Tiki did an inspection on her; they found both Tiki's Dragoncrest and the mark of Grima on her chest. Morgan never made the connection herself until both marks were found, even though she knew they were there since birth.

So, what happened?

Morgan figured out the answer quickly after remembering more about her "past": She was born almost a millennium in the future. Her birth-year (which she suddenly remembered) confirmed that fact. Since Robin is essentially Grima, that placed him as part of dragonkind, and that earned him a near-infinite lifespan. Lissa would not live that long, and neither would the rest of the army, with the exception of Nowi and her daughter Nah, who were both Manaketes, as well as Tiki. Many hundreds of years after Lissa's death, Robin and Tiki fell in love with each other and got married, with the end result as Morgan. Before falling in love with Tiki, however, Robin grieved Lissa's death every day, leaving a hole in his figurative heart that could never be mended.

Yes, it all made sense now... or at least the details were established.

After everything got cleared up, Lissa got into a sort of depression, knowing she would be causing her husband centuries of pain after her eventual death. Robin spent many nights trying to comfort her, but to no avail. Morgan felt horribly guilty about this turn of events, and so, with the permission from Robin and the company of Tiki, the two of them trekked to Origin Peak, and they made a request to Narga; Tiki's mother and the Divine Dragon Queen...

* * *

A few days after Morgan and Tiki returned to the army, the two of them were called to Robin and Lissa's tent. Upon entering, they found out that Narga fulfilled Robin's request: cut down his lifespan to match that of Lissa's. Narga had appeared before Robin and Lissa and told them of this fact, and even made it so all of his descendants would have the normal lifespan of a human instead of a dragon, including Owain and Morgan. While this technically should have made Morgan cease to exist due to Tiki no longer having the prospect of birthing Morgan, there were no concrete rules as far as time travel was concerned, thus sparing her the fate of death.

So, how did this affect Morgan's life?

Morgan still called her father "father". Morgan still referred to Lissa as her mother, even though she wasn't. Morgan still viewed Owain as her brother. Morgan maintained a very close relationship with her "real" mother, Tiki. Morgan still loved all of them dearly.

Solving the mystery of Morgan's life, while causing grief, turned out to be the best thing to happen for everyone.

THE END

* * *

Author's Notes

Wait, huh? WHAT IN THE WORLD DID I WRITE HERE?! I have no idea why I wrote this, and I am never going to do it again. On the plus side, I think I did learn some things writing it. And I did WANT to write it; otherwise, I wouldn't have bothered. However, does this even count as romance? I'm not sure. Does this even count as drama? I'm not sure about that either.

I don't think that I can ever refer to Narga as Naga. Every FE game I've played where he/she is mentioned, it was always Narga. I wish Nintendo had just kept all of the fan-made Japanese names. It would make everything so much more nostalgic.

This is not one of my best stories, and the content is not what I would normally write. So, I make a solemn promise to write a FLUFFY, HAPPY STORY with Robin and Lissa next, hopefully in less than a week. I already have a really cute idea to work with! Normally I'd be writing more AGOH, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Plus, I'll make it up to AGOH readers; I'll explain more about it in the next chapter...

No guest reviews... but seriously, did anyone even read this far? I PLEAD any repeat readers of mine to not give up on my stories after reading this. Give me another chance!


End file.
